A Hidden Romance
by GamingTiger15
Summary: One Years after the Assassination of Koro Sensei Karma requests to hang out with Nagisa a week before they start highschool, but when Nagisa notices Kayno and Karma acting strange he begins to wonder if something is going on with them, (Karma x Nagisa)
1. Chapter 1 Karma and Kayno?

Hey guys, so I thought I'd give my try at writing a Karma x Nagisa fanfic so...sorry if this isn't the greatest fanfic it's my first assassintion classroom fanfic...let me know what you guys think of it and if you'd like me to write more of it...I'd really like the feedback, and I might make up a few things in this such as: Where karma lives ( because I don't know ) so, sorry if it isn't true, uh also pardon the grammar mistakes my grammar isn't the greatest, anyway enjoy the chapter :D

A Hidden Romance Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happen to Karma and Nagisa after koro sensei's death when they went to highschool? They seemed pretty close, did it stay like that? How about we take a look from where Nagisa's life carried on from that point...

It had been two year sense the assassination of koro sensi...everyone was going off to their highschools in the next week including me, sense my dad moved back in with me and mom things haven't been so bad, mom still insist on me wearing a dress or skirt onces in awhile but I never leave the house wearing it, she's sofended up on the whole me being a girl thing, thanks to koro sensi we've all become a lot closer. I'm even getting my hair cut next week before I start highschool, after some convicing by me and my dad she finally allowed it. I meet up once in awhile with my classmates...thought I can't I've been keeping in touch with all of them, mostly just Karma and Kayno speaking of witch...

Bzzz.

The screen on my phone lit up, I got a text message from Karma I unlocked my lock screen and looked at the text

Karma Akabane: Hey Nagisa, been awhile sense we hung out, what'ya say? I've got a maid outfit that would just look lovly on you.

I rolled my eyes at the text message, good old Karma, still teasing me, it didn't bother me much though, he was always like that, messing with me and stuff, I began to text back.

Nagisa Shiota: Yea, sure, gotta ask my mom though first, I'm sure she'll say yes.

Karma Akabane: Okay.

I jumped off my bed onto the carpet and walked out of my room into the living room, the good thing about living in an apartment was that there was no stairs! Besides outside, but still it was nice not to have to climb the stairs everytime I had to go to the bathroom or something, I walked up to my mom who was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and talking with my dad, it was mid-morning so I guess she needed her coffee

"Hey mom.." I said trying to get her attention and not be rude inturuppting her conversation, she looked at me with that stale expression she always had.

"What is it Nagisa?" She asked,

"Is it okay if I go hang out with my friend?" I asked a little pleading, sometimes I had to or she wouldn't let me out of the house, she was still a little strict even if dad was here, but she wasn't as strict as she used to be. Mom's expression tightend for a momment before looking over at her husband who said

"Let the boy get some fresh air dear." She looked back at me and nodded I jumped in excitment hoping I didn't cause noise for the people below me,

"But," She added quickly extinguishing my excitment. "When you get back you have to hit the books again,"

"Again?" I repeated a little annoyed,

"Yes, it's never to early to start educating you're self." She said, I nodded obediently, it was the least I could do seeing as she was letting me go off and well...be a teenager. I quickly said 'thank you' wile unconsciously bowing I ran back to my room closing the door behind me and changing into my casual spring cloths before sprinting out of the room and waving to my parents before finally leaving the apartment, I closed the door behind me now standing on my porch. I breathed in the spring air as it blew my pigtails, yes I still wore my hair like that...what can I say I kinda liked that hair style...even if it made me look like a girl. I began walking to where karma lived he also lived in an apartment complex of course his neigborhood wasn't that great, might explain why he acted the way he did.

After a long walk I finally reached his apartment building, I stopped as I saw him outside talking to a fimilar face, It was Kayno she seemed to be talking with Karma about something, oddly enough she looked a bit distraught, I wonder why..Karma on the other hand had a mischievous look upon his face, something was going on although I didn't know if I should of intervenedor not...

"Hey Kayno! Long time no see it's been awile." I said waving at them, they both quickly looked over in my direction, Kayno looked like she had been thrown off by my presence, Karma looked at Kayno I saw him flash a devilish smile at her before turning to me and saying

"Hey Nagisa how's it going!" His expression was normal now, well normal for him, he aproached me Kayno besides him.

"Hey Kayno, it's nice to see you again." I said smiling kindly,

"It-it's nice to see you to Nagisa" She said slowly a bit off as if she was hiding something. "Hey I gotta go but..it was nice seeing you two...anyway later!" She said bolting away before I could get another world out. I turned to Karma who was watching me as if he had been the whole time, his goldish eyes held a look behind them that I couldn't quiet identify, it was as if he was a lion stairing at his prey, watching it intensely fearing it may leave his sight. "Hey Karma," He quickly blinked that look was gone, his normal calm and confident look returned. "Why was Kayno here? I mean, if she was hanging out with us that was cool but you could of let me know first you know." I said, Karma shugged my question off.

"He just stopped by that's all." He said as if he was avoiding my question, his gaze leaving mine for a momment, he was looking at the brick wall off to the side for a momment before his eyes returned to me that look was back. "Hey Nagisa can I ask ya something?" He said rather cariously. "Yea sure," I answered, he rubbed the back of his neck "Just wonderin' what are you thoughts about Kayno." He said suddenly, Kayno? Weird why was he asking me about her all of a sudden...this didn't seem like him. "Uh..I mean, she's nice, and cool oh and she's really funny to, she's a good friend ya'know, this one time-"

"Yea that's cool and all but...do you like her?" He said cutting me off, I blushed a bit at the sudden question, as I did Karma seemed to quickly grow annoyed by my expression "What you mean like her like her?" He nodded, "Uh...I donno, I never really thought about it, why the sudden question?" He puffed his breath out in an annoyed action. "No reason, just wonderin' anyway, why don't we go inside, I don't particularyly like standing out here, not in this neighborhood." I nodded, I followed him up to his apartment door, what was going on with Karma and Kayno? Did he like her or something, is that why he seemed so annoyed with me...I mean if he likes her he should just tell her, should I ask about this..."Nagisa, come on or are you gonna stand out they're all day?" He said already inside his apartment looking at me as I stood on his porch. "Oh sorry, coming!" I said swiftly moving inside his apartment. He still seemed a bit annoyed...I should ask Kayno later, maybe she'll tell me what's going on...


	2. Chapter 2 New Feelings

A Hidden Romance Chapter 2 New feelings

I sat on Karma's couch, he was in his kitchen getting something to drink "Yo Nagisa, what do ya want?" He called to me from his kitchen. "Uh...a soda?" I called back, "Okay." He said putting his head back into the fridge to look for the soda. I sat they're wondering still what was going on with Karma and Kayno, had he liked her? And if so why hadn't he told me...thinking about it I started to feel a tight feeling in my chest that I couldn't describe, maybe I was getting sick or something...hopefully not, I don't need to get sick before school. "Here ya go," Karma said handing me a grape soda, fell into his cough beside me looking at the T.V he seemed to be watching some kind of cartoons featuring some comic charters, I opened my soda hearing that normal sound, Karma was also drinking a soda it looked like cherry flavor.

"So," He said taking a sip of his soda, "How's life been," He said casually looking at me stretching his arms out around his couch. "Oh it's been cool...my dad moved back in so things at home have been a little better. What about you?" I asked him, he shrugged "It's been kinda boring but normal, ever sense the octopus went away it's been a bit boring ya'know?" He said looking a little nostalgic, I nodded slowly, to be honest things where more fun with Koro sensi around, when he left it left a sower taste in our mouths, I know some of my old classmates have trouble moving on from it all but..I think Karma has the most trouble, even if he doesn't want to admit it. "Ya know," He said leaning forward to put his soda on the coffee table infront of us, "We should hang out more even when we start school, I wouldn't want to become distant like we did back in Junior High." He said wistfully, I nodded.

"Hey how about tomorrow?" I said,

"Sure, that sounds-"

"Maybe Kayno could come to."

(No!)

"What?" I asked questionabley.

"Nothing." He said quickly turning his eyes away. I could of sworn I heard him say something...oh well...He went quiet for a momment, "Karma?" I said trying to get his attetion, he turned back to me slowly with a mischievous smile upon his face he had this look in his eyes that I've seen before. ( Oh no...) I thought, he quickly dragged me to the wooden floor of his apartment holding my arms down, he was now hovering over me, "Hehehe...Nagisa.." He said mischievously "Aw crap!" I shouted out worryingly. "Hehehhe..." He pulled the maid outfit out of...somewhere? He held it above me with one hand somehow still holding me down. "Why don't you do a cosplay shoot for me Nagisa." He said chuckling, he was loving my reaction. I struggled to get him off me but his strenth sadly was greater then mine. "Karma no! Stop ah!" I lost...he had undressed me down to my boxers and stuffed me into that stupid Maid outfit! Wile I stood there embarresed and blushing he was laughing and snapping pictures I just hoped he didn't show them to anyone...I think I would die of embarresment. "Lighten up Nagisa, I think you look cute as a maid." I rolled my eyes, yea right he was just-wait what did he say?

"Cute?" I said quickly confused, his eyes quickly widened with realization a light blush quickly spread across his face. "Uh..heheh, I wonder how much someone would pay for this." He said showing the picture of me in the maid outfit. "Karma you better not!" I shouted frantic. He just laughed witch annoyed me a little. "Karma give that back!" I said franticly trying to get the phone from his hands, he kept laughing the phone was out of my reach. "Karma!" I shouted before I suddenly tripped falling on top of him, "Ow.." I said rubbing my head I pushed my self up off Karma's chest. "You okay Karma?" I asked looking down at him to my surprise he was blushing a little wile looking up at me he also seemed surprised. We both just looked at each other for a minute before I was a smark come across Karma's lips and that mischievous look in his eye return again, "Well..Nagisa, I didn't think you missed me this badly," He said smiling, "W-what are you implying!" I said a little to fast, he said nothing only raising his eye brow still smiling at me. My heart was beating quickly for some reason but why? Why would my heart beat like this around Karma, what was going on with me? No way...do...do..do I really...

RING RING! RING RING!

My cellphone began to ring next to my cloths on the couch that Karma had taken off, I quickly got up to retrive it suddenly I felt my arm being grabbed by Karma. I looked at him a little confused he had a peculiar expression on his face that I couldn't figure out. I shaked my arm from his grip rather easily before running to grab my phone, It was my mother...aww crap. Thanks Karma for possibly getting me into trouble for not answering my phone soooner...WHAT AM I DOING THINKING ANSWER THE PHONE NAGISA! I picked up the phone that was still ranging wile Karma stayed sitting on the floor looking at me holding himself up with his hands behind himself.

"Hello."

"Nagisa where are you!" My mothers frantic voice shouted over the phone

"I'm at Karma's." I said.

"Nagisa it's already 5:00pm! You should of been home an hour ago!" My mother shouted sounding angry I glared at Karma in witch he reponded by sticking his tounge out at me, I rolled my eyes at him annoyed.

"Sorry mom..I'm coming home now!" I heard my father in the backround trying to plead with my mother to calm down but that didn't work...sorry dad.

"You better be home before 6:00pm or you're grounded!"

"Okay..I will..I'll starting walking home now mom..bye!" I said hanging up the phone. I looked at karma again who was looking at me smiling. "Thanks Karma you got me in trouble..." He rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry Nagisa, but hey if I show this pic to your mom she might forgive you." He said laughing. "Don't you dare! I've had enough trouble trying to get her to reconize me as a boy!" I said pleading with him. He chuckled as he stood up from the floor, he walked over to me leaning on the couch. He slowly reached his hand out to touch my face, it was as if his hand was moving in slow motion, I stood there frozen for a momment before I moved away from him, he quickly looked displeased. "Uh...I better be going...my mom will kill me if I don't." My heart beated fast..I quickly grabbed my jacket and went for the door. "Nagisa wait." I heard him say, I turned to look at him, he didn't look very happy for some reason..." You forgot you're cloths," He said throwing my cloths at me in a ball, I caught them "Thanks I gotta go text ya later!" I said running out of his apartment. I ran home in that stupid maid outfit...I didn't have time to change...yea I got a few looks from people but so what! Uh dang it Karma, I burst though the door just shy of 6:00pm neadless to say my mom was pretty happy to see me in the outfit I ran though the door in, my father how ever...his jaw had dropped in shock...

...After some explaining to my parents about why I was in the maid outfit I had dinner, showered and went to my room to relax, I laid on my bed looking up at the cieling with my hands behind me head. I was thinking about a few things..about school...about Karma...about Kayno...about them together...and about the feelings I felt when I was with Karma today...why did I feel like that...my phone screen lit up someone was requesting a facetime. You guessed it, Karma...I answered the request to see Karma appear on my small screen, he appeared to be laying on his bed as well in a White T-shirt that was all I could see. "Hey Karma,"

"Hey, did your mom give you a hard time?" He asked a bit concerned but still teasingly.

"Not really, when she saw the outfit I was wearing she was rather happy..." I said a little annoyed but relieved Karma laughed,

"Hahah, see I told you she wouldn't be mad." He said smiling.

"Yea but now she thinks I want to dress like a girl..." I said my eyes slowly leaving the screen. I didn't see but Karma's eyes began to look at my long hair, I let it down when I got into the shower, keeping it up all day and night would give me a head ace I had to let it down at some point.

"Nagisa," I heard him say as I looked back at the screen only to see him wink at me? I felt my heart skip a beat...

"It's getting a bit late...guess I should-"

"Karma!" I suddenly shouted,

"Huh...what's up?" He asked.

"Uh...just...out of curiosity, uh...do you like..." I stopped, the words wouldn't come out, but why!

"Do I like?" He said intching me to go on.

"Do..you like...K...Ki-K-kirata!" I blurted out..dang it brain why won't you work! Karma raised an eye brow

"You know Marshal arts is my thing." He said.

"Oh uh..ok..well I uh should go..." Do I...

"Uh...okay, well I'll see ya tomorrow then." Do I really...

"Uh..Okay...see ya..." I...

I...I think I LIKE Karma... 


	3. Chapter 3 The Devil stole my heart

Hey guys I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, let me know what you think of it :) anyway enjoy this chapter!

Hidden Romance chapter 3

I stood in my room getting dressed, I was soposte to meet up today with Karma and Kayano at this cafe where Isogai was working, I think he was working they're when we where in class 3E. Mom and Dad went out somewhere they said they'd be back later and to be careful. I was searching around my room for my phone almost completely trashing the room, I tore apart my bed searched my closet and my droors "Ah hah!" I shouted finally finding it under my bed. I must of pushed it on the floor when I was asleep, I suddenly heard a knock at my door, I went to go answer it. I opened the wooden door to see the small green-haired girl standing they're, she looked up at me when I had answered the door. "Hey Kayano, I thought we where meeting at the cafe." I said a bit confused, had they changed the plan and if they did why didn't they tell me about it? Uh..why was I always left in the dark about this stuff...

"Uh...we where, I just wanted to stop by and talk to you about something though..." She said a little nervous.

"Uh, alright." I said inviting her in as we both sat down at my kitchen table, I watched her as she was drawing little circles on the table with her index finger in a nervous motion. I waited patiently for her to speak, I could tell she was having trouble with her words by the way she was acting.

"Uh...well...you see.." She began, I continued to keep my silence, I noticed her cheeks began to grow red. "Nagisa..."

"Uh...yes?" I answered, she grew more nervous, she scratched her head in a nervous motion,

"Are..." She began..." Are you and Karma together!" She finally blurted out, the shade of red on her cheeks seemed to have darkened. I raised an eyebrow at her a bit confused, why would she ask that question? That was a weird thing to ask...I thought they where together..."No he's my friend..." I said a bit reluctantly. Kayano sighed, she was studying my expression for a momment before she sighed. "Oh...I see..." She said finally turning her gaze away from mine. "Why the sudden question?" I asked her carious, she turned back to me again. "Oh sorry...it's just, you to always seemed so close...at least I thought so" She said slowly.

"Yea, but that's because we where friends for awhile." I explained, "No..no..that's not what I meant uh..." She paused looking as if she was gathering her thoughts. "It's just, everytime I looked at you Karma was either looking at you or by your side..." She said finally, she kept going as I kept my silence. "And, you two always seemed so close...in a way kinda a little more than friends..." She said glancing at me to check my expression. I was blushing a little from what she was getting at, "Your suggesting Karma likes me?" I said a little sheepish and confused, she nodded slowly, "B-but, he said he liked Okuda when we where-" I quickly covered my mouth remembering those ratings weren't supposed to leave the room. Kayano giggled a little, "Yea true but...you'd think the way Karma acts he would of asked her out already long before we graduated." Kayano maid a fair point, Karma seemed like he would just get to the point if he had one.

I shrugged...not knowing what else to say...a long silence fell between us for awhile. Kayano coughed, "Uh..well I just wanted to let you know...that's all.." She said slowly as she stood up, she looked at me smiling "Well we better go...don't wanna keep Karma waiting." She said to me, I nodded grabbing my wallet from my messy room..I'll have to clean that later hopefully mom won't kill me for it. We rushed out of the apartment I locked the door behind us with my keys. After hearing what Kayano had asked me I was debating weather they where together or not...some of the things she said and asked kinda added to that theory but if they where together why would she tell me Karma likes me?

...We walked though the door, the jingling as we did, me and Kayano searched around the inside of the cafe looking at the people at their tables and booths. We where serching for Karma but he was no where in sight, was he running late? Wonder what was going on and if he was okay...

"Good Afternoon, can I get you a table?" We heard a familiar voice say, we both looked up to see Isogai in his waiter uniform. "Hey Isogai long time no see!" I said happy to see him. He smiled back kindly to me, "It's good to see you to, Nagisa, Kayano, table for two?" He asked, I quickly shook my head, "No uh...where waiting for-"

"Karma hey." Kayano said as I turned to see the red head behind me. "Hey guys, Isogai long time no see." He said looking at Isogai, as I stood there looking at him I felt my heart began to beat faster, it was like my heart was caught in my throat, my hands began to become a little sweaty...why did I feel so nervous around Karma suddenly?! He looked down at me and smiled his normal devilish smile, my heart jumped..I quickly turned away from him red faced, he raised an eye brow at me a bit confused. We got a booth and sat down, I tried to sit down next to Kayano but she decided to sit across from me once I sat down, Karma sat down next to me witch made me extreamly nervous. Needless to say I wasn't making eye contact with the red head wile we sat they're, I could feel his gaze on me and Kayano's my heart couldn't help but beat faster...I felt like it was going to jump from my chest. I quickly jumped up hitting my knee on the table..OUCH "I gotta use the restroom..." I said slowly feeling embarrassed as others where looking at me...Karma got up to let me out of the boof I booked it to the bathroom.

Karma's POV

I looked over at Kayano she noticed my gaze and turned to face me. "So, what did you say to him?" I asked, she shrugged, "Oh nothing..." She said, she was obviously lying. I raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem to be trying very hard or at all for that matter..." I said she seemed a bit surprised that I noticed, she rubbed the back of her neck as she held a defeated look upon her face. "Well...I don't think he's interested in me...so...I guess I'll just play the part of his friend.." She said slowly, I puffed out an annoyed breath at her. "That's no fun, giving up so easily?" She shrugged, "What can I say...when my minds fixed on something I just keep rolling...and my minds fixed on you to being together..." She said a little sad. I sighed and shrugged, not saying anything else.

Nagasia POV

I leaned over the sink the water running, I looked in the mirror at my red face, I sighed heavily. Nagasia what is wrong with you! Karma is you're friend...you shouldn't be feeling this way toward him...get a grip! I told my self...what am I gonna do...I can let Karma see me like this, acting this way...I heard the door open suddenly...man the world must hate me right now. The red devil walked into the bathroom he stopped looking at me I looked out of it. "Nagasia are you okay?" He said stepping closer to me...no don't come closer...stay away my heart can't handle it! I began to back away from him slowly, he quickly grabbed my arm to keep me in place. He looked down at me my face was burning, at this point it was as red as Karma's hair. I saw a smile slowly appear on his lips as he watched me become flustered, "I-I'm dine!" I blurted out. "Dine?" He said laughing a little..."Fine! I'm fine" I couldn't speak right, I tried to release my arm from his grip but it was no use he only held on tighter. "Kayano went on home, she said she needed to take care of some stuff." He said he paused checking my reaction to that, I still looked flustered.

"Hey, I hear they came out with a new sonic ninja film, we should go see it." Karma suggested to me, I knew I couldn't escape him so I just helplessly nodded. "Cool, I've already paid the waiter so let's get going" He said dragging me out of the bathroom making sure not to let me escape...

...We ended up at the movie theater Karma brought our tickets, I guess being the child of business parents comes in handy, we got some popcorn and a soda for each of us...the whole time though Karma was holding my arm still he only let go of it when we sat down in our seats, the previews where playing, I sat they're not saying much. I almost nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt Karma touch my hair that was up in their normal look, I wanted to keep my hair up like this until it was cut..even if I did look like a girl still...He was playing a little with my bangs before he said, "So when are you gonna get it cut?" He asked cariously, I was frozen just by his touch, "Uh...this we-weekend." I said trying to speak normally. "Cool, maybe you'll actually get some girls then." He said teasinly, I rolled my eyes...Watch, I'm gonna get all the girls and you'll be so jealous...He took his hand away and put it back on the arm rest inbetween us. I gazed at his hand for awhile, I didn't realize I was stairing at it...

(Should I try to hold his hand?) I thought to my self...(Nah...I'm to scared...) I thought to my self still looking at his hand, his hand suddenly moved closer, closer, it grabbed my hand...WAIT WHAT! My eyes shot up to meet his, he was smiling at me again with a humor in those goldish eyes. I was blushing again...he held my hand tighter for a mommet before letting it go and putting it back on the -why did he do that! "Karma..." I began.."Hmm?" He said glancing at me. "Um..." my face was burning again, "Why did you...do that.." He laughed a little, "I thought you where cold or something, I mean you kept stairing at my hand so..." He said teasingly. Right...Karma just likes to tease me...that's it, he was just teasing me, as I sat they're I remembered the time we went to the movies with Koro Sensi in Hawaii...it was fun...I wish Koro Sensi was still here...maybe he could help me out with all this. The movie began to play and I sat they're watching it glancing at Karma every once in awhile.../


	4. Chapter 4 A New Look

A Hidden Romance Chapter 4 A new look

I sat in the barber chair looking in the mirror, today I got my hair cut...Dad came with me wile mom stayed at home, Dad was afraid she might flip out if she saw my long hair being chopped off and-what? Oh you wanna know what happen with me and Karma at the movies? Date..it wasn't a date! Uh...whatever...

...Once the movie was over Karma walked me back to my house no longer holding onto my arm, we weren't really saying anything to each other..I tried to think of something to say but all that came up was small talk...then I decided to bring something up that I wanted to ask. "Um..Karma..." I said trying to keep calm, his goldish eyes looked at me making my heart skip a beat again..Stay clam Nagisa stay calm...Karma is just a good friend...he's just a good friend..."Hmm? What is it?" He asked calmly, wish I could be that calm right now! "Uh...do you...by chance..." He looked at me as I struggled to speak..."Um...like Kayano?" I looked at his expression he looked confused...he shook his head.."As a friend sure but that's about it." He said simply...I relaxed a little knowing that little factor. He noticed this and a smug smile on his features...once I got home it was already the evening and I was alone again, I quickly cleaned up my room before my mother got home...by the time she did get home I had been asleep on my bed, the entire day had went and worn me out. The next day though my dad took me to get my hair cut finally, it was a Saturday and school was Monday,

So that leaves me sitting in this chair getting my blue hair chopped off...What? No it's not dyed, its my natural hair color...No I'm not lying, anyway I was pretty happy finally getting my hair cut...it was going to be summer pretty soon and it would be nice to have short hair and it would be easier to stay cool. "Alright kid you're done." I heard the man cutting my hair say, he held the small mirror infront of me, my long hair was gone, my hair stopped at the top of my neck but my bangs where the same witch I liked. I stood up as the man brushed some of the cut off hair from my shoulders and shirt. "Thank you." after my dad paid and we left. My father looked like he was thinking about something...he looked over to me with a smile before saying "How about we go get some Sushi." He said, a twinkle appeared in my eyes.

I was glad he suggested that because my stomach was yelling at me for food while I was yelling back: alright alright pipe down geez! "Yea that sounds great, I could really go for some sushi." I said to my father...I was really glad he was here...thanks to Koro-Sensei he was in my life more now than before. I was still thinking about how I felt toward Karma yesterday...was Karma even into guys? Or was he just into girls and only girls...or was he into both...and when did I become gay! Uh...my head hurts thinking about all this...it's confusing you know? One minute Karma is my friend and the next my hearts doing summersaults in my chest and then Kayano telling me that he might have a thing for me didn't help either...but I appreciate her coming to me and telling me that...even if I might find that hard to believe, she's a good friend to...I sat down with my dad at a table it was a sushi place we went to before...I remember Koro-Sensi invited me to a fesival or something...it was over break..

After lunch Dad decided we'd relax in the park and catch up, when he came back we didn't really have much time to talk with mom preparing me for school WAY to early. Not to mention my dad was working on convincing my mother to allow me to get my hair cut for most of spring...he was kind of busy.

"So Nagsia are you ready for highschool?" My father asked looking at my briefly "Yea I guess...I have to admit though..I'm gonna miss my friends not being they're" Especially Karma and Kayano...to be honest I considered them my closes friends out of everyone in 3E. "I heard you wanna be a teacher," My dad smiled as if he was giving me his approval witch felt pretty good. "Yea...I kinda like helping others...and seeing their faces when they accomplish something..it kind of makes me feel proud in a way.." I said happily; My dad smiled and nodded, he stood up from the park bench we where on and turned to me saying "Well we better get home...don't want to keep you're mother waiting.." He said I quickly stood up agreeing with her. "Right"...

...I lied on my bed relaxing listening to some of my music, I was chatting with Kayano,

Nagisa shiota: Really? I never knew that.

Kaede kayano: Yea they have the best pudding! I wanna vist their sometime maybe when I'm older.

Nagisa shiota: Yea...it be cool to visit Amercia I'd like to try some of their foods.

Kaede kayano: Me too!

I sat up for a momment thinking, I wonder what Koro-Sensei would say about that...maybe something like 'America! Off we go hehehh"then he'd grabbed me and we'd be in America a few seconds later...Maybe not...I looked out my window at the permanent cresent in the sky it was starting to break apart under it's own gravity.

Bzzzz

I looked back at my phone,

Kaede kayano: So what did you and Karma do after I left?

Nagisa shiota: Oh well he kinda dragged me to the movies...

My face began to heat up remembering Karma holding my hand for a brief momment, I thought he was doing it for a reason but nope, he was just teasing me...again, that's Karma for you...I glanced over at the maid outfit in my closet that my mother insisted I'd keep..I was planning on returning it to Karma but never got around to it...No I'm not gonna wear it!

Bzzzz

Kaede kayano: Oh that sounds interesting...anything happen?

I wish...

Nagisa shiota: No, we just watched the movie that was it.

Kaede kayano: Oh that sounds cool,

She seemed to fall asleep after that last text...I on the other hand couldn't fall asleep for the life of me! Tomorrow was the first day of highschool for me, new look, and I'll have to make new friends..not that I wanted to...I wondered what Karma was thinking and how he'd be in his new school...knowing him I'm sure he'd fit right in...with out me...maybe he'd find a pretty girl who was his perfect match...and maybe he'd start hanging out with her and not with me...I sighed feeling a choking feeling in my throat. It's nothing...I'm fine..I'm just getting sick that's all...I continued to toss and turn trying to fall asleep. I looked at the clock on my phone it read: 11:50 it was late, I still couldn't relax I was tense...I was anxious...I wonder...I quickly serched for my cellphone in the darkness of my room it was on my bed somewhere, ah hah! Found it, I picked it up and began texting...

Nagisa shiota: Karma...are you up?

I waited for a few minutes...there was no response..I sighed falling back into the bed I felt a strange pain in my throat...the lump in my throat growing gradually.

Bzzz

I quickly sat up, a little to fast...I grabbed at my phone seeing the text invited butterflies into my stomach

Karma akabane: Yo Nagisa, didn't think you wanted me this late at night ;)

My face burned with the color red...uh...that guy with his teasing! I rolled my eyes thankful Karma couldn't see my face right now as it was the color of his hair...

Nagisa shiota: Not in the mood for your jokes Karma.

Karma akabane: Oh, in the mood for something else? Isn't it a little late for that...

Nagisa shitoa: Karma I'm serious...

Karma akabane: I mean if you really want to I guess you could sneak out of the house..

Nagisa shitoa: Karma!

...I dropped my phone for a second as it fell on the bed beside me...I didn't mean to snap at him...I just...I'm just under a lot of pressure...that's all...oh no...he isn't texting back...I felt like I was about to cry I felt like I made him mad or pushed away the only person that I could talk to right now...I rolled over pushing my face into my pillow about to allow the tears to pour into my pillow...

Ring..Ring...Ring...Ring...

I sat up in surprise as I quickly grabbed my phone trying to keep it quiet...I looked at the caller...Karma...I answered it a bit hesitant...

"Hello..." I said quietly not trying to wake my parents

"Nagisa." I heard his voice, he sounded concerned..his voice alone was enough to make my heart skip a beat..."Um...hi..." I said slowly..."What's wrong?" He asked quickly..."Huh...oh uh nothing.." I said slowly...he seemed to go quiet. "Nagisa we both no your a terrible actor, well besides when your hiding your bloodlust but...what's bugging you?" He asked, he sounded so concerned...I never heard Karma sound this worried before..."Nagisa?" I heard him say snapping me from my thoughts..."Oh uh...sorry..." I said slowly.."What's wrong?" He said again..I shifted lying on my stomach with the phone to my ear.  
"...I...I'm just worried about school...that's all." I said slowly...Karma went quiet...I now became worried. "That can't be it." He said, "Come on Nagisa tell me, or am I gonna have to come over they're." He said...know Karma I don't think he was joking. "I...I'm just a little scared..." I said finally. "Of what?" He quickly responded. I was scared to say what was on my mind...what if Karma hated me or thought I was weird...what if he figured out how I saw him now how I was feeling about him? "Nagisa." He said again I zoned out again...I took a deep breath "That you'll replace me..." I finally admitted...Karma went quiet again, I felt my heart sink...I shouldn't of said that I shouldn't of text him or answered the phone oh I should of just lied here until I feel asleep now Karma thinks I'm weird and oh no...

"Uh...it's getting late I should go.." I said trying to end the conversation I was about to hang up when "Nagisa wait." I heard him say I frozen in place..he sounded serious now...that kind of scared me...was he mad at me? Oh no...I think he hates me now..."Nagisa no one could ever replace you." I heard him finally say...I feel like if he was here with me he would of hugged me after saying that..I felt happy to hear that..."You should get some rest now...don't worry to much about school, and if anyone gives you lip you let me know and I'll deal with them." He said confidently, I smiled in the darkness..."Thanks Karma..." I said happy..."No problem...good night Nagisa." "Good Night Karma.." I hung up feeling better now...I put my phone on charge as sleep quickly claimed me and I drifted off to sleep happily.. 


	5. Chapter 5 Bitch-Sensei kissing technique

Hey guys...I've noticed quiet a few of you have been reading this fanfic and I just want to say thank you I'm glad you all like the fanfic, anyway enjoy the this chapter :)

A Hidden Romance Chapter 5

"Now if we take this equation like this you'll see it isn't that hard..." I sat at my desk wile I listend to my math teacher go on about his lesson...compaired to the stuff I had to face on my test this math seemed rather easy, but the science had me a bit confused...the day seemed to be fine mostly...aside from the fact that guys kept trying to hit on me, thinking I was a girl...even with the short hair people still thought I was a girl from my height and quiet voice...but everyone seemed pretty nice to me so far...the bell rang and school was finally over...Thank god, as I left the school in the crowd I stopped thinking about the science I had...maybe I should ask Karma to help me...if he didn't mind that...it would also give me an excuse to go vist him and show him my new hair cut...I pulled out my phone starting to text Karma...and send...I got a text back just a second later

"Yea sure, I'm not doing anything" I guess Karma didn't start school yet or he did and he was already out...or he was just skipping? I began to head Karma's way...it didn't take long for me to get their...I just hoped one of Karma's neighbors didn't try to get hanzy with me...not that I couldn't handle my self...I walked up to his door knocking on it. I waited on his porch before hearing him walk to the door and starting to unlock it. When he opened the door he quickly got a shocked expression from my appearance, I could say the same for my self.

Karma seemed to be wearing glasses witch I assumed where reading glasses..the fram was black and rectangular my face grew warm...I was blushing again...dang it! Karma seemed entranced by my apperance, he raised an eye brow before saying "Wow, that hair cut suits you Nagisa...it looks good on you, but you still look like a girl." He teased, I rolled my eyes..."Sense when do you wear glasses Karma?" I questioned as I walked into his apartment, he locked the door behind him making sure it was closed before turning to me. "Oh, they're just for reading..." He said, called it. "But how come I never seen you wear them in class when we where reading?" I questioned again.

The red head shrugged inviting me to sit down on his couch, I sat down next to him as I went though my bag for my science home work "I got them over the summer, my vision was messing up a little, nothing to bad...just needed some reading glasses that's all." He explained. "Well I think you look cute with them..." I froze...did I really just say that...I quickly looked at him, he was blushing a little bit...aww crap...I shouldn't of said that!

"Uh-um..s-sorry!" I quickly said fumbling my arms around nervously as if to protest something. He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepish slowly looking away from me, "Um..it's okay heheh..." He said nervous. I looked back at my bag feeling embarressed, I searched my bag for the science homework finally finding it I pulled the work sheet from my bag. Trying to act as if nothing happened I showed the paper to Karma, he took the paper from me looking at it still wearing his reading glasses...He did look cute...but I can't say that again...I'm sure he'll kick me out. He was examining the paper before he puffed out a breath "Nagisa this is easy, did you forget how to do this?" He said laughing, I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can't all be as smart as you Karma..." I said a little bitter,

"Yea but even this stuff should be easy for a little mouse like you." Mouse? Uh...great now he's giving me nick names...I guess he'd be the red devil then. Karma leaned forward closer to me, the movement almost made me jump out of my skin. He looked at me with a smug grin on his face taking his glasses off and raising his eyebrow at me.

"W-what" I said stuttering, he smiled at me still having that smug look on his face.

"You can't stay away from me can you Nagisa?" He said with a grin. I couldn't help but blush, he caught me in my lie...I should of known. His smug expression only seemed to grow as he saw my face turning a different shade of red, he intched closer to me my heart was beating faster...faster...faster...I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest.

"Nagisa..." He said I could feel his breath on my ear now it sent shivers down my spine, he pushed me down onto the couch hovering over me his goldish eyes looking down on me.

"K-Karma what are you doing..." He grinned devilishly leaning closer to me oh no what was he going to do...he paushed suddenly hearing the sound of his phone. I breathed a sigh of relief, he fell back onto the other side of the couch retrieving his phone from the coffee table infront of us. I quickly sat up still blushing as I watched him unlock his phone...he began texting something I wondered what it was should I even ask? He glanced over at me seeing me looking at him, he smiled slightly finishing his text and putting the phone back on the table.

"Okuda texted me," He said looking at me.

"Oh...how is she?" I said trying to hide my anger, that was one thing I was good at.

"She's fine, says she's been working on new experiments." He said as if he was a bit intrigued by her. I puffed a breath out rather annoyed...did Okuda still like Karma...did he still like her...I guess I had forgot that we all had each others numbers and that they could of been texting each other...just thinking about it all made me angry..."Alright let's see what we got here," Karma said picking up my science paper off the floor...wait a second what about what we where doing before Okuda texted? Weren't we going to continue..huh? I looked at Karma who was looking over the paper again reading the problems to himself. He began trying to explain them to me although I can't say that I was listening...

He had been so focused on me until she texted...then he didn't seem to care anymore...that stupid..I quickly shook my head...no no Nagisa...Okuda is my friend I shouldn't be mad at her. "Nagisa?" I heard Karma say..."Oh huh?" I said trying to act as if I was listening. "Do you understand?" He asked, I nodded trying to play along. The boy smiled again oh no..I don't like that smile..."Good I'm glad you agreed to try on all the cosplay outfits I brought..just for you." He said laughing, I quickly jumped off the couch. "No no no Karma no!" I said warningly I was not going to wear another dress I was still trying to convince my mother I didn't like wearing them. He quickly got up from the couch walking toward me, unconsciously I got into the defense stance I had when I fought Karma that once time...he stopped looking at me and laughed slightly before moving much faster toward me. In one swift movemnt he broke though my defense grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall having my hands together above my head.

"I can see easily past your defense...there's to many openings in it now." He said. "Now witch dress would you like to try on first." He said laughing maniacally, I tried to free my self from his grip but it was no use . "Nagisa there's no point in struggling you can't break free." He said laughing...I stopped feeling tired, then I thought of something,

"Fine...Karma...I give up." I said sadly dropping my head slightly. He smiled triumphantly letting go of my rists for a brief second,

NOW

My hands moved quickly to the collar on his shirt I pulled him toward me quickly tilting my head and pressing my lips against his. Bitch-Sensei's kissing technique this should throw him off he would never expect this from me I'm sure of it! 12 hit...15 hit...16 hit...weird he didn't seem to be trying to push me away...he wasn't even struggling...that's when he grabbed the back of my head bringing me closer depending the kiss I could feel him starting to over power me...20 hit...22 hit...oh no I was starting to go weak in my knees 29 hit...oh no...30 hit...

He let go of my finally only for me to fall to the floor with slight drool running down my mouth my legs felt like wet noodles and the rest of my body had gone numb. I could hear him laughing as he squatted infront of me looking at my red face. "Nice try Nagisa but you can't get the jump on me when I already know your technique" He said with a smug expression on his face. I wiped the drool from my mouth looking at him embarrassed...but why didn't he push me away...I guess he just wanted to mess with me...darn it...his lips where soft though...he leaned forward now what was he up to! He wrapped his arm around my waste bringing me closer. The shade of red on my face seemed to get darker he stopped only a few inches away from me, was he going to try to kiss me...oh no what am I supposed to do! He spread his lips slowly I closed my eyes nervously before hearing him say "Hot nurse or Cute Waitress?" My eyes flew open...I frozen for a momment before trying to run from him again..."Karma nooo Karma not again KARMA!"

Yea...I lost to him...again...


	6. Chapter 6 Are You Gay?

A Hidden Romance chapter 6 Are you Gay?

It was friday evening and it was Sushi night at my house yes! School had been going good besides being thought to be a girl by some of my classmates before correcting them and watching them apologize with an embarrassed expression. Ever sense I went to go see Karma on monday and...kissed him, I uh...didn't really go over they're for the rest of the week...although he didn't seem to mind it I bet because he thought I was just trying to win our little fight...yea he made me cosplay a lot that day undressing me and dressing me over and over at least four or five times before he finally went though all his outfits that he had bought. I felt embaressed after kissing him and after I had got done cosplaying I pretty much booked it from his apartment...he had tried texting me still teasing me but I hadn't really responded to them...Uh...now I was the one putting distance between us...I hope he wasn't mad...

"Nagisa? Are you alright dear..." I heard my mother say she looked at me a bit concerned..."Yea I'm fine mom..." I said trying to reassure her. "Are you sure? You're face is awfully red...you aren't coming down with a fever are you!" She said quickly rushing to my side putting her hand on my forhead to feel it...I couldn't help but smile a little...I was proud of my mom, she's come a long way from the pushy mother who only seemed to care about her little "girl" looked and how it made her feel...having dad here helped a lot. "I'm fine mom really..." I said shrugging her touch off. She sighed before sitting back down in her seat at the side of the table looking at my dad as if they where talking though eye contact. I continued to eat my sushi it was really good...but I wonder what I would do about Karma...he didn't seem bothered by the kiss at all but I on the other hand...was, I mean he took over the kiss and then he pratically pulled a a bitch-sensei on me! I bet he could of got up to 40 hits or 50 hits if he wanted to, but then he might of just killed me...I mean my entire body went numb just from 30 hits...I had to do something or we might go back to how we where before...when we became distant from each other...we treated each other just normal classmates...rarely even that...Now that Karma and I went to different schools there wasn't any way to run into him and some how make things better...but I didn't have the courage to take the steps to fix this...why did I have to kiss him..why couldn't I just let him put me in those maid outfits!

Ding...

My mother and father followed my gaze to the door as we heard the door bell ring. My father got up to get the door, I leaned a bit to the side trying to see who was at the door as my dad was unlocking it to open it only to hear "Nagisa eat your sushi" from my mother, I sighed leaning back into my seat and continued eating. I heard footsteps behind my fathers as the door closed I looked over almost chocking on my sushi.

"Hey Nagisa." I coughed trying not to choke on my sushi.

"K-Karma...what are you doing here!" I said shocked,

"You said you wanted me to come over and pick up that maid outfit remember?" He said calmly. Lair...

"Oh...right I remember.." I said playing along...I didn't need my parents getting in on my little problem...suddenly my mother got up from her seat walking over to Karma she seemed to be examining him from head to toe...it was strange really, Karma noticed but he didn't do anything about it, only standing their letting my mother look him up and down. She turned to me with a...weird expression...she seemed intrigued, "Nagisa who is you're friend?" She asked me...oh yea..that's right Karma never visted my place before, I always told him no when he had asked and when I explained why he didn't ask anymore once he knew how my mother was..."Um..." I stuttered.

"My names Karma, it's nice to meet you Miss. Shiota" He said polietly...uh Karma always the charmer...strangly I felt like my family was meeting my boyfriend or something...woah woah woah wait...Karma isn't my boyfriend heheheh...My mother seemed flattered by the redheads poliet introduction. Karma turned to my father who was looking at him...almost glaring at him...oh my god what is happening..."Oh, you must be Nagisa's dad...it's nice to meet you sir." He said not sure what to call him, he outstretched his hand inviting my dad to a handshake, my dad took the invation shaking the redheads hand firmly before letting go and looking at me for a momment...What is going on right now!

"Well Nagisa where is the maid outfit I'll just get it and be on my way.." He said looking at my blushing face I saw him trying to hide a smirk on his lips...his soft lips...Nagisa focus! "Oh do please stay I can make some tea for you both." My mother said to the redhead she was up to something...Karma took her invation not being rude.

I sipped my tea not saying anything only sitting next to Karma...unwillingly as my parents where asking him questions like "when did you two meet" or "what do you like about Nagisa" uh..my head hurt badly from all this and my face hadn't gone back to normal infact the blush was almost as red as Karma's hair. It was when I heard my mother say

"Hmm it's getting late, it's already 10pm, far to late to walk these streets, why don't you stay the night Karma." That I nearly fell out of my chair Karma noticed this hiding his laughter..I forgot he was a charmer...he was good with adults...and girls to I bet. "I couldn't possibly burden you with my pressance Miss. Shiota" He said almost in a dramatic voice. My mother smiled kindly..I felt like her and Karma where working against me right now and my father was as clueless as me right now. "It won't be any trouble at all, besides I'm sure Nagisa would love to have his friend over." She said happily...why did I get the feeling she was seeing me as a girl right now...oh no..."Well...then who am I to turn down you're offer." He said looking at my for a momment having that devilish look in his eye...oh that was the look...he planned this...he so did.

My mom guestered for Karma to follow him into my room as she set him where he would sleep, I decided to stay at the table with my father who was looking at me not saying anything until his wife and Karma had left the room. The words that left my fathers mouth had almost made me think if he was my father...

"Son..." He said slowly placing a hand on my shoulder his grip was tight. He looked me sqaure in the eye before saying "Are you gay?" I stummbled in my seat...WHAT! Did my dad...my dad...wait let me check to see if that is my father...yea that's my dad, what! My dad just asked me if I was gay...well, I didn't expect this to come up so quickly..at this point the way I felt toward Karma I was either gay or I was bisexual. Should I tell him the truth or just lie...I mean...uh I didn't know what to do I wasn't ready for this I didn't even have time to prepare!

"Nagisa, son." He said looking at me still "You can tell me the truth." I wasn't going to lie, I felt very uncomfortable having this discussion, infact I didn't want to have this discussion...my father waited for an answer before slowly taking his hand of my shoulder. He stood up and looked at me with a small smile, "We'll talk about this another time." He said before walking into the kitchen. I sighed relieved that he had dropped the discussion, then I remembered I had to share my room with Karma tonight...oh great...I felt a swarm of butterflies enter my stomach making me feel nauseous...

...I sat in the kitchen for what seemed like forever before finally getting up, cleaning my plate off and entering my room slowly as if it was a cave inhabited by demons. I stopped in the door way seeing my mother fixing the blow up mattress next to my bed for Karma to sleep on...my bed was only meant to fit one person, sometimes it was annoying because I didn't have much room but right now I was glad for it's small size. I glanced over to Karma who was standing they're chatting with my mother, he glanced over to me, I quickly looked away not able to look at him right now. I continued to stand in the doorway not saying anything until my mother was finally done with the matress having put a pillow and blanket on it for Karma. She turned around to see me standing their I guess she didn't notice my pressance, sometimes I hide my pressance with out even meaning to...I've snuck up on my parents a few time by accident. I guess being made into an assassin does that to you...

She walked over to me before saying, "Alright boys you play nice, lights out in a bit." She said before leaving the room having closed the door as she left. I froze as Karma's goldish eyes flew over to me instantly...You know what Karma can have my bed..heck he can have my room! Yea I'll just go sleep on my couch it's so comfortable...yea I think I'll go sleep on the couch right now! I tried to make a break for the door reaching for the knob only to be pulled back by the back of my shirt and thrown onto my bed. I quickly sat up as I was thrown, Karma didn't want me to leave, he wasn't going to let me leave...darn it...maybe I could jump out the window...yea that might be a good idea but before I could even try that idea Karma gripped my arms making sure escape was impossible.

I struggled to break free from his grip but I was only met with a smirk as he tightened his grip. I kept trying to break free it was no use...and I sure the hell wasn't gonna try to kiss him again...I didn't have the confidence for that, not right now. "Nagisa calm down," He said calmly. I froze just from hearing his voice, he leaned closer to me slightly, his smirk disappeared and a more serious expression took over his features...oh no...he was mad at me...he was gonna hit me wasn't he...oh no...crap I'm doomed! I closed my eyes tightly awaiting the pain, nothing came though, only the sound of his voice saying "Did you really think I could be scared away by a kiss?" My eyes flew open, my face was burning red, I was nervous to look at him...I glanced up to his eyes he had a smug expression on his face...His hands let go of my arms and slowly travled down to my waste bringing my closer before holding me in his arms...My arms stayed to my side as I was to shocked to move...

"I won't become distant from you again Nagisa," He whispered in my ear lying his head on my shoulder. My heart beated quickly feeling his breath travel down my neck leaving goosbumps in it's wake. He stood there hugging me for awhile not saying anything, as if on my own my arms slowly wrapped around his neck, I felt a smile cross his lips as he held me tighter. He finally let me go having that devilish look on his face...that was the look that meant run Nagisa RUN.

"Hey sense I'm here how about you wear that maid outfit.." He said snickering, he stopped as he saw me still sitting on my bed sulking...he sighed slowly smiling as he sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder before bringing me closer to him. I...I wanted...I wanted to kiss him...but...I was to scared...there where many voices yelling at me to take the leap to do it...but I sat their frozen not moving not doing anything. I felt like there was a war happening in my heart and my brain right now...I didn't know what to do...

Suddenly I felt Karma's hand under my chin as he slowly moved my eyes to look up at him. I saw a smile appear on his lips again but, it wasn't a smug smile...or a teasing smile...I couldn't read his expression right. "Nagisa..." He said slowly almost seductively, I didn't say anything I just kept looking at him I didn't relize it but I was pouting I guess some of the emotions I was feeling had appeared on my face for him to see...he inched closer to me gradually his arm dropping to the side, his other hand reached cupped one side of my face. He continued to inch closer holding my head in place as if I where going to escape, my heart had begun to race again some how faster then before but I slowly felt my eyes close as if to welcome his action.

I felt his soft, warm lips touch mine only for a second before he pulled away as if he was checking my reaction. I opened my eyes for a brief momment still looking like I was pouting even more now actually, his smug expresion appeared on his face for a split second before he pressed his lips against mine again. My eyes closed instanly, my arms slowly wrapped around his neck inviting him closer, he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss wrapping his arm around my waste. With every lapse between our kiss it felt like he had taken a little bit of my breath away with him. My hand travled up, running my fingers though his red locks of hair trying to pull him closer than he already was. He pulled away for a momment to take a breath, as he did a small moan left my lips, I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment looking up at him to check his reaction...he looked a little surprise but pleased, somehow he looked more confident now then before...after catching his breath he leaned in again spreading his lips slightly before his tongue entered my mouth intertwining with mine. Several small moans left my mouth as he contined he seemed pleased with the sounds he heard me make.

Suddenly he stopped mid-kiss as we heard a knock on the door. "Nagisa, Karma lights out." We heard my mother say, me and Karma looked at each other alarmed as if we where saying WHAT DO WE DO! We heard the knob slowly turn, frantic we tried to get as far apart from each other in those few seconds as possible. When she opened the door she found Karma lying on his matress looking up at the cieling with his arms behind his head, lying their casually as if he was just relaxing...me on the other hand I had my back turned to my mother lying down long ways I was looking at my wall as if it had all my interest. I was trying my best to pretend I was alseep I guess..though it didn't really help that I was still in my day cloths and not comfortable sleeping cloths. My mother looked at us both as if trying to serch for something like she knew we where hiding something..."Nagisa are you awake?" She asked me, I didn't responde closing my eyes tighter. "Oh I guess he fell asleep, Karma," She said getting the red heads attetion. "If Nagisa wakes up tell him to put on something comfortable." She said before leaving the room closing the door again.

We both shot up from out spots shocked that we didn't get caught, I sighed looking at Karma who was gazing at me...my heart began to beat fast again, he smirked before saying "You heard her, lights out Nagisa.." He said not wanting to risk being caught. My pouting expression had seemed to have vanished, I nodded and got up before walking over to the light switch only to hear Karma saying "Wait, you heard her," I turned to him, he had that look again..that devilish look..."Get into something more comfortable Nagisa~" He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes walking over to my closet looking for something to wear to bed, I found a pear of shorts and a white T-shirt to wear. I contined to search to see if there was anything Karma could wear, I don't think jeans are very comfortable. I grabbed a long pair of pajama pants that I assumed would be shorter on him, I threw the pants at him. They where plad witch he didn't seem to like...

I decided to go change in the bathroom...for..reasons...when I came back Karma was wearing the pants I threw at him, the where shorter on him, on me they would of went down to my ankles but on him they almost touched his knee's. He shrugged as my look and lied back onto his matress, "Nagisa," He said glancing over at me, motioning for me to come closer...I slowly did arriving at his side and bending down until I was at the same level with his head. He leaned forward kissing my cheek before smiling, "Good night..." He said teasing me again...I couldn't help but blush...I turned off my light falling on to my bed..as I lay their I allowed me self to be swept up into my thoughts..."Karma.." I said into the darkness..."Yeah?" I heard him say back...I paused, my face burning in the darkness..."D-do...do you..." I stuttered over my words..."Do..you..." I had trouble saying it, I took a deep breath and tried to say it again..."Like me?" I finally said into the darkness...I didn't hear a reply back for a momment feeling worried again...suddenly I heard Karma's quiet laughter..."Nagisa..." He said slowly, I became anxious as to what he would say.

"I didn't kiss you just because I was bored." He said slowly, I could feel him smiling in the darkness...I slowly began to smile not saying anything else...before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.. 


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter

Hey guys this is the finaly chapter...sorry if it's kinda crap...I wasn't sure how to end it...thank you guys for reading the fanfic though I was shocked by how many of you read it...anyway enjoy the final chapter! If you guys want me to write more fanfics let me know~

Hidden Romance Chapter 7 (Final)

A month had passed sense Karma and I found out that we kinda felt the same about each other...a few days later he end up asking me out and from their things gradually formed into us becoming a couple. My mom seemed happy about it, my dad seemed shocked at first only to warm up to the idea of his only son being gay later that day, Karma ended up telling Kayano and everyone else in E class that we where a thing, mostly everyone was shocked by the news. Nakamura said she totally saw it coming from a mile away...I couldn't tell if she was lying or not...Kayano told me she knew it would happen sooner or later and that she was happy for me although she was still acting weird. I couldn't help but think of what Koro-Senesi would of said if he was hearing this...maybe something like "A romance amongst class mates! I just have to get all the juicy gossip!" And then start writing in his drama note book or something...To be honest..life is pretty normal now...besides Karma pranking me every once in awhile. The question is what would come next...

I was Friday afternoon and it had just become lunch time, I was heading to the cafeteria when I looked over to see the nice summer weather outside...instead I saw a reddevil peering in the glass. I jumped almost out of my skin looking around to see if anyone saw him. Some people looked at the red devil murring some things...I looked at Karma alarmed as to what he was doing here...he pointed his fingure to the entrance of the school before walking that way away from the many eyes that where watching him judingly. I guess he wanted me to meet him outside...I pushed though the many students who where walking past me...it was like walking against rushing water. When I finally got the entrance I slowly opened the door to peer outside for the red head only for him to drag me outside the door closing behind me.

"Karma!" I said worried...great now I was locked outside the school...and my bag was still inside...great! I looked at him rather annoyed only to be met with this expression as if he was planning something...uh no...I turned around to him waiting for him to explain himself as I crossed my arms making it abvious I was annoyed. He tilted his head slightly acting innocent as if he did nothing wrong, he smiled at me. "Aww come on Nagisa I thought you be happy to see me." He said teasing me...he was lucky he was my boyfriend...other wise I would just walk away from him...I sighed letting my arms fall to the sides. "Why are you here Karma,...not that I'm not happy to see you." I added in trying not to sound mean. He grabbed my hand pulling me away from the school "W-wait Karma what are you-"

"Oh relax, you can miss one day of school." He said cutting me off. "I can't cut school like you!" I said becoming worried that I would get into trouble..."Karma wait!" I said trying to stop him, he stopped for a momment before looking at me. "Oh, so you don't want to go get Sushi?" He questioned..."I-" My stomach growled at me...Karma smiled as he continued to walk away from this school...I didn't try to break away from his grip only walking up to the side of him, that smug smile appeared on his face as he knew he had won...Just you wait Karma...I'm gonna win one of these days...just you wait.

I thought we where going to a Sushi resturant but we just ended up at Karma's place. As I walked into his apartment I quickly smelled something...Sushi! My eyes flew over to the counter of the kitchen but I didn't see anything their. Karma grabbed my hand directing me to his kitchen table pushing me down into the seat. I leaned my elbows onto the table watching as he walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out a large tray of Sushi. He peered over his shoulder to check my expression, he was happy to see that I seemed quiet pleased with all the Sushi he had in his possession, he walked over putting the tray down on the table grabbing chop sticks from the counter giving a pair to me before sitting down across from me. I looked at the Sushi for a momment before looking at Karma and asking, "Karma did you make these?"

He smiled proudly, "Yea." He said simply, I raised my eye brows. "I didn't know you cooked." I said surprised, "How do you think I eat genius, I don't order take out everyday." He said sarcastily. I rolled my eyes, "Well go on, try it." He said almost eager as if he was looking for my opinion. I picked up a peace of Sushi taking a bite of it and swallowing it. I looked over at Karma who seemed to be watching my reaction...I smiled happily. "It taste awesome!" I said happily eating the rest of the Sushi I was holding in between my chop sticks. He smiled pleased that I liked it,

...Once we where done eating I tried to leave to go back to school but sadly Karma wouldn't let me leave. "I didn't break you out of school only for you to go back." He said wrapping his arms around me as I stood infront of his door. I sighed looking up at him still in his arms..."Fine...what do you wanna do then sense you broke me out of school." I said still looking up at him, he was looking down into my blue eyes...he slowly smiled. "I think I have an idea..." He said slowly but before I could find out what his idea was we heard a loud crash outside. It sounded as if things where being thrown, me and Karma ran to the window peering outside to see what was going on. We saw a very big and tall built man throwing mutlible heavy objects into walls yelling "Karma Akabane get out here!" I looked over at Karma with a look, he smiled at me before saying "What...I didn't do anything to him...not yet at least..." He said smirking.

"We should go stop him..." I suggested...and when I said we I meant Karma because that guy looked like he would crush me in a second. "Hmph, fine." Karma said before opening the door and running down the stairs, for some reason I followed behind him. The large man turned around to see Karma, he stopped his rampage when he saw the red head and began to laugh. "Hahah their you are!" He said loudly as if the whole world could hear him. Karma shrugged, "Look pal your ruining my time with my boyfriend so could you do me a favor and leave." He said confidenly, I couldn't help but blush when he said that...unlike me Karma wasn't scared to make it known that I was his boyfriend. The man laughed loudly again, "Nagisa Shiota is here to! This is just awesome!" He said, Karma and I looked at him confused...how did he even know us? The man cleared his throat. "I am an assassin and I am here to take you guys down!" He said, Karma tilted his head, "You look more like a frog." He said to the large man.

The man looked annoyed now...welcome to my world. "I'll show you!" He said annoyed..."I was rising up the ladder..I was gonna be known as best better then the reapers...that is until you guys killed that stupid monser!" He yelled, Karma looked over to me the man calling my teacher...calling Koro-Senesi...a monster...the bloodlust was in my eyes. Karma put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, I looked up at him seeing the concerned smile on his face. He looked at me and me alone ignoring the man infront of him yelling "Hey! Are you listening to me! Hey!" Karma wrapped his arms around me wispering into my ear "He's just a big oaf Nagisa, don't worry we'll take him down easily." He said, he grabbed my hand before looking back at the large man with the most threatening look on his face. "Leave my Nagisa alone." He growled at the man as if it was a warning.

The man felt intimidated by Karma's expression abviouly as he booked it after Karma's warning. Karma turned back to me, I couldn't help but begin to cry...I couldn't help it...everytime someone whould talk about Koro-Sensei like that...it just...bugged me, Karmed wrapped his arms around me again holding me tighter this time. I began to blush..."K-Karma what if someone sees us.." I said embarressed. He only held me tighter, "I don't care." He said slowly...I closed my eyes lying my head on his chest...from here I knew we would only grow closer...and become the person we wanted to be...and to be honest...I was glad to have Karma by my side...I was glad to be in love with my bestfriend... 


End file.
